The present invention relates to an improved air conditioning system. More particularly, although without limitation, the present invention relates to a natural air conditioning system that does not necessarily rely on fossil fuels and is not otherwise harmful to the environment.
Air conditioning systems have been used for some time. One of the most common problems with conventional air conditioning systems is that they require the use of refrigerants. For example, air conditioning systems have used FREON as a refrigerant. FREON has been widely publicized as an ozone depleting substance. Ozone depletion is recognized as a cause of increased ultraviolet radiation. Increased ultraviolet radiation is linked to a number of environmental and health problems. Therefore, the use of air conditioning systems using FREON is problematic.
In fact, under the Montreal Protocol of 1987, bans and/or limitations on FREON use have been made throughout the world. Further, servicing of cooling systems using these types of refrigerants may legally require certified technicians. Thus, despite FREON and other chlorofluorocarbon (CFC) refrigerants being banned or limited in use, problems remain. In particular, those refrigerants that have replaced FREON are not necessarily environmentally friendly. In fact, some believe that the refrigerants that have replaced FREON are actually more harmful to the environment and to human health than FREON.
Another prior art approach has been to use natural gas air conditioning systems. These systems have been touted as being environment friendly. These systems do not use harmful refrigerants, but instead use water as a refrigerant. The main byproducts of these systems are carbon dioxide and water vapor, thus making the operation of these types of air conditioning systems environmentally clean. Unfortunately, however, problems remain. In particular, the very use of natural gas is problematic. It is well known problem that the world is quickly depleting its limited supply of fossil fuels, including natural gas. The use of natural gas air conditioning systems contribute to this problem. Thus, many problems remain with using conventional refrigerants and conventional techniques.
The inventor has addressed these and other problems by developing the air conditioning system originally disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/120,568, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. In that disclosure, a block of ice is used in an air conditioning system. Nevertheless, there is room for improvement of such an air conditioning system.
Therefore, it is a primary object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to improve upon the state of the art.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide an air conditioning system that is environmentally safe.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide an air conditioning system that does not negatively affect human health.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide an air conditioning system that does not require use of FREON or other CFC refrigerants.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide an air conditioning system that does not deplete the ozone layer.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide an air conditioning system that does not require certified technicians to operate or repair.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide an air conditioning system that does not require the use of natural gas or other fossil fuels.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide an air conditioning system that can be located above ground.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide an air conditioning system that uses movable blocks of ice.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to simplify or improve the process of delivering blocks of ice for use in air conditioning systems.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to simplify or improve the process of freezing water at the location of an air conditioning system.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is an improved ice chamber for holding ice for use in an air conditioning system.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the Specification and Claims that follow.